Throw Caution to the Wind
by Diary
Summary: An awkward date with someone he'd just met had turned into the best friend he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

He's buying fabric for Kurt when he sees the ring.

It's the kind he thinks Kurt would gasp over, but he isn't thinking of his son when he leans down to get a closer look. The subject of marriage has come up, and Carole wants them to live together for six months or so before such a big step becomes an actual consideration. Mostly, he can see her side of the view, but looking down, he can easily imagine how pretty it'd look on her, how good and right it would feel to slip it on her finger.

A saleslady appears. "Would you like a closer look, sir?"

Burt looks up at her. She's a skinny, gangly brunette with her hair in a complicated hairdo, hazel eyes, and a squeaky, peppy voice that is at odds with her appearance. He feels himself smile. "Yes, please."

She unlocks the case, taking it out. As soon as it's between his fingers, he feels something in his gut. Usually, he's not one for omens or premonition based feelings, good or bad.

His wife was doing fine one minute, and the next, alarms were blaring, as a nurse held him back and shoved him out of the room. When Kurt told him about the football team, he had nightmares about his son in a body bag, but he soon found Kurt actually talking to him, something that hadn't happened since middle school.

But as he sets the ring down on the palm of his hand, tracing it with his finger, he knows that this is fate or God or something telling him that he's still alive, and he needs to marry Carole Hudson.

"How much," he asks, reluctant to set it down.

…

They still haven't moved back in together. Carole's worried about the boys, and Burt shares the concern. Things seem to be better between the two, but he sometimes wonders if they really are.

Does Kurt still have a crush on Finn? Is Finn still uncomfortable around Kurt? Or did the two just decide after the heart attack to put on a front to make things as easy as possible for their parents?

The ring is heavy in his pocket, but he made a promise sixteen years ago to his newborn son that he'd always come first. Burt just can't let his son and Finn live in the same house if Finn is ever going to say anything like what he said in the basement again.

"Hey," Carole says, coming from the kitchen to greet him. "Did you get the fabrics?"

"Yeah," he answers, kissing her. He resists the urge to say _I bought a ring, and I'd be happier than I've been in years if you'd accept it_. "Are they at Glee practise?"

"Finn is; Kurt's going to the movies with Blaine."

"And they're still not dating?"

Carole gives him a look, and Burt sighs. He has a friend in New York with a fifteen-year-old son who has recently brought home a boyfriend. Samuel knew his kid was gay and wasn't shocked by the boyfriend bit. He was shocked that he didn't hate the boy or feel overly-protective of his son.

Burt had pointed out that if Austin was dating a girl, Samuel would feel more-or-less the same way he does now.

He wants to feel that way.

As it is, he hates Blaine Anderson. He knows his son has a crush on the kid, and he wants Blaine to either start dating Kurt or give the 'just friends' speech so that Burt can try to comfort Kurt. Once Blaine is actually dating Kurt or has firmly been established as genuinely just a friend, Burt is sure he'll like the boy. Until then, however, he's going to want his tire iron when Blaine is mentioned, and Carole is going to keep reminding him that no matter how good the reason, the courts aren't going to look favourably on a straight, grown man chasing a gay teenager with a deadly weapon.

"I'm not going to worry about that tonight," he says, earning a surprised look. Reaching over, he slides his hands down her body. "How long do we have before they get back?"

She laughs, gently stopping his hands. "Honey, you know the doctor hasn't cleared you."

He groans, and she echoes the sound. "I know," she says, stepping away. "I hope next weekend will involve the boys at sleepovers while we enjoy not sleeping in bed. But until then, I've made a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Bacon," she says. "Only two pieces, and if Kurt finds out, I'm going to expect you to defend me."

"I love you," Burt says, softly, pulling her back to him.

…

After his two slices of delicious, his-son-would-cause-hell bacon, they settle down to watch the race Carole had taped last week. He's hoping Swift will win, and Carole is rooting for Everest. They've gotten in more arguments over racing car drivers than they have the serious stuff.

"You're going to corrupt my son," Carole says, irritably, when Swift starts to lead, causing Burt to cheer.

"Good," he replies, idly rubbing his fingers up and down her stomach, feeling the pressure of the ring box in his pocket. "Him cheering for Everest is even worse than Kurt hating the game. The boy needs to look up to the better driver, not the better politician."

She pinches his finger. "Everest following the rules of the game-"

"My daddy told me about the days when racing was about who could build the best car and had the most skill in driving it. There weren't rules and spotters and-"

"Yes, Grandpa," Carole says, mockingly. "Tell me 'bout the good ole days."

Burt quiets for a minute, imagining grandchildren, telling them about how he and their grandma met. If Kurt has children, he'll be sure to tell them about their daddy's mother, too. But he can see him and Carole, older, fatter, and grayer, sitting as little kids run around, climbing on them, Finn looking at them with understanding and newfound respect of how rewarding but hard it can be to be a parent.

"Well, in the good ole days, I don't think there were many women like you," he says, resuming his stroking.

"I wish you could have met my mother," Carole says, softly. "She's the one who got me into racing. Dad never saw the point."

He kisses her on the head. "Well, there isn't much point with drivers like Everest, who know how to play the rules but not the sport."

They continue arguing until the race over. Taylor Jackson won, and neither of them have much of an opinion one way or another on him.

Getting up, Carole asks, "Do you need anything before I go and get Kurt?"

"No, thank you, sweetheart," he says, wondering when the right time will be. He can't wait six months or longer to ask.

"I love you," she says, leaning down and chastely kissing him.

…

"Okay, boys, one more word, and you are both…"

Burt doesn't hear the rest, busy rushing to meet the three, wondering which one did what, hoping Kurt is okay.

"Dad," Kurt gasps, immediately going over to him.

Carole sees his face and sighs, coming over to pry a worried Kurt away. "Calm down, Burt. Your son and the child who lives with me have been bullying me about an unfortunate fashion choice I made in my youth. I'm considering having a dungeon built."

Sitting down, Burt sighs in relief. Right, his son is fine, and so is Finn. There isn't going to be a replay of Carole tearfully carrying the suitcase Burt had carried in back out, telling him she loved him, but she had to put her son first.

"It was a beehive with a 1920's flapper dress," Kurt says, snickering.

Finn puts his hand over his mouth, but Burt knows he's grinning, too.

"Can I see the picture," he asks the boys.

"Burt!"

He dodges the dishtowel she throws and accepts the picture from Finn, who helps Kurt block her from strangling him. "Sorry, Mom," Finn says, as Burt examines the picture. In it, she's about seventeen, and her chest has obviously been restrained. Her hair is about five inches high, and she's wearing a blue shade of lipstick, smiling in amusement at the camera. "But you gotta admit: it's a funny picture."

"You look beautiful," Burt says, reaching around the boys to hand the picture back. "How'd these monkeys find it?"

"Finn was looking for his old soccer ball," Carole explains as the four of them begin putting groceries up. "He found it."

"Soccer, huh?"

"There's this summer camp that sounds pretty cool," Finn says. "It's free, and I'm thinking about going."

"Their uniforms are horrendous," Kurt says, disdainfully. "Be careful not to set anything on the plant in the fridge; I need that for chem. class."

"Dude, no one's going to force you to go," Finn says in exasperation. "I just thought that since you're such a good kicker, you could help me practise."

"If you want, I can help you, buddy," Burt offers. "I don't know how good I'll be, but I played soccer for a year when I went to school."

Finn's eyes light up, and Carole beams. Kurt- doesn't look unhappy but does look worried. Before Burt can ask, Kurt says, "Just make sure the practise isn't too hard or long."

"Oh," Finn says, "right, I forgot-"

"Some exercise is good," Kurt interrupts. "I just want you both to be careful not to get too wrapped up and Dad overexert himself."

Burt smiles at him. However, Finn still looks conflicted, and he quickly says, "I have an old ball in the closet. We can practise tonight, if you want. And," he adds, hoping it won't annoy Carole, "maybe during the weekend we can find a new one for you."

"That sounds great," Carole says, reaching up to squeeze her son's shoulder. "Honey, playing some soccer isn't going to hurt Burt. And he can help you practise better than I can," she adds, a little sadly.

It hurts Burt, but he knows there's not much he can do. She's always tried to do her best to raise Finn without a man's help, and some part of her has always felt she could never do it right. The thing that finally convinced her that Burt was serious was him talking about taking Finn to football games and playing basketball in the park; some of the men she'd dated had gotten along with Finn, but none of them had stepped up and truly tried to be a father-figure.

Burt can understand it. Kurt isn't a girl, but he's more interested in things most girls are, and more than once, Burt has cursed God for taking away his son's mother, leaving him to struggle, always trying but usually feeling as if he's failing. Unlike him and Finn, though, Carole easily fell into the role of a mother-figure.

"I'll get the ball," Kurt says, wandering off.

…

"That's a good job, kid," Burt says, wiping the sweat from his forehead and taking a drink of the smoothie Kurt had brought out earlier. "You're really learning how to use your head."

Finn grins, taking a big gulp of his smoothie. "Thanks. So, you're doing okay?"

"Yeah," Burt assures him. "I haven't played soccer in years, though. Gonna have some muscle strain. Don't worry; if I get to feeling too tired, I'll tell you."

Nodding, Finn looks down at his watch. "Let's play for another twenty minutes," he suggest. "I need to meet Rachel at ten tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Burt says, setting his bottle down.

…

When they go inside, they find Carole asleep on the couch.

"I'll make some coffee," Finn says, setting the ball down.

It's late. Burt doesn't want to leave Kurt alone while he drives them, and he doubts his son will get into the car at this hour without making a fuss. Finn isn't allowed to drive during the night.

But Carole looks so peaceful, and Burt knows that if he's ever going to give her the ring he has hidden in his toolbox, they all need to start taking the tentative steps that they rushed into before. "Wait," Burt says. "Why don't you and your mom stay here the night? You've said you don't mind the couch."

There's a look Burt can't exactly decipher on Finn's face, but it looks something like hope and thanks. "If it's alright with Kurt," Finn says, hesitatingly. "I don't think Mom'll mind being woke up."

"Well, come on," Burt says, "let's go ask him."

Finn looks resistant, but Burt puts his hand on his neck and leads the way. He's pretty sure Kurt's reaction will somewhere along the line of not caring and being annoyed at interrupted. He knocks on the door, opening slightly. "Kurt," he calls down. "It okay if we come down?"

"Fine!"

When they get down, Kurt is on the phone. He says, "I'll talk to you, later," and then, hangs up. "How was practise?"

"Good. Kurt, Carole's asleep. Would it be okay if she and Finn stayed the night?"

Shrugging, Kurt stands. "I need to check on my plant at three. And sometimes, I get up to check on Dad. Don't freak out, okay?"

"I won't," Finn promises.

"Then, there's no problem. Dad, I'll be up to say good night in a few minutes."

…

They get Carole moved to his bed, and Finn kisses her, whispering he loves her.

Back in the living room, Kurt is waiting, several pillows and blankets sitting neatly on the couch. "I get the bathroom at ten," he informs Finn. "And at six."

"Dude, I don't think I'll even up until, at least, eight," Finn says, amused. "And I promise I won't use any of your soap and stuff. I have some shampoo in the car."

"You can use mine," Burt tells him. "It's in the cabinet."

Kurt's stuff takes up the rest of the bathroom; Burt knows he's lucky to get a small space in the cabinet.

"Welcome," Kurt says, giving a tentative smile. Then, he hugs Burt. "I'm going to stay up for a while. Call me if you need me."

"Will do," Burt says, kissing him. "Love you, baby boy," he says, the old endearment slipping out. He used to call Kurt that all the time, but then, Kurt got older and started stomping, declaring he was a big boy, not a baby. When middle school came, the stomping turned into death glares and the silent treatment whenever Burt forgot.

"I love you, too," Kurt says, a more natural, genuine smile on his face. "Good night, Finn."

Kurt leaves, and suddenly, there's an awkward silence. Burt recognises it and says, "Come here," pulling Finn down into a hug. Finn tentatively returns it.

"I love you, too," Burt mutters, knowing it's the truth. Some part of him may always be a little uneasy with Finn around Kurt, but Finn is a good boy, his mama's boy, and Burt loves him and wants him as part of his and Kurt's family, too.

"I love you," Finn says, sounding awkward and near tears, a small spark of fearful hope in the words. He probably doesn't even remember exchanging the words with his father, Burt knows.

Burt can never replace the dead man, but he can love Finn like he loves Kurt and help him navigate the world. Burt pats his back, resolving to start telling Finn every day.

…

The next morning, Burt wakes up to Carole gently shaking him as her worried face looks down at him. "Burt, did I fall asleep here?"

"Yeah," he mutters, yawning and blinking. "On the couch. Finn and I moved you here."

He tries to kiss her, but she stops him. "And where is my son?"

"I dunno," he answers, still groggy. "He slept on the couch. Kurt and he were both okay with it."

The look on her face doesn't disappear, and she gets out of bed, hurrying away. He follows her, yawning.

"Dad," Kurt says once they enter the kitchen, "Finn's insulting me. I demand he-"

"You didn't know who Tommy Everest is," Finn says, pouring some apple juice. "Me not knowing who Judy Garland is-"

"Is an outrage," Kurt says, shrilly. "Dad, make him understand how important _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ is."

"That's the song from _The Wizard of Oz_, right," Finn asks the room at large.

Carole relaxes. "Are you boys okay for breakfast?"

They both nod, getting into another argument over the importance of the song, and Carole says, "Then, we're going back to bed." She takes Burt's hand, and he gratefully follows her.

"See," Burt says, kissing her on the cheek as he curls around her. "They're doing alright."

"I know," Carole says, sighing. "I just worry."

He does, too, but he thinks about the ring, absently tracing her finger. He thinks Kurt and Finn are at a place where the four of them living together could work.

They could find a bigger place, one with three rooms, maybe four. Kurt would go crazy decorating it.

Burt could help take care of Finn, so that it's not a constant struggle for Carole to provide.

There'd be arguments. Kurt would be annoyed with Finn's lack of knowledge, and Finn would be annoyed with Kurt's insistence on rituals he didn't understand. He'd be annoyed at Finn, sometimes, for doing things that Kurt would never do, and the same would be true for Carole and Kurt.

A blending of families wouldn't be as easy as they'd originally naïvely believed, but he doubts the basement incident would happen again.

Taking a breath, he starts to ask her but is stopped by the soft sound of her snoring. Sighing, he leans over and kisses her cheek, and then, settles back down, curling around her and closing his eyes.

…

"Hey, buddy," Burt says, as they're working on a Mustang. "How are you and Finn doing?"

"Good, Dad," Kurt answers, and Burt can't detect any deceit. "We've both acknowledged that we were both somewhat to blame and that neither of us handled the situation appropriately." His head pops up, and Kurt says, "Finn's a really cool guy, but I've realised that he nothing's going to make him gay, just like nothing's going to make me straight. We're trying to be friends."

"And how are things going with you and Carole?"

Kurt smiles, wistfully. "Great," he answers. "I-I haven't really had anyone like her since Mom. It's nice."

Relieved and a little sad, Burt nods, grabbing a wrench. "Someday, I hope we'll get married," he says, cautiously. "Would you be okay with that?"

"If you ask me, you should skip the trial living-together period and just go for it," Kurt says, taking the wrench and disappearing under the car. "It's obvious you two are ideal. I'd be thrilled. I can't completely speak for Finn, but I think he'd be happy, too."

Burt thinks about the ring, hidden in his desk drawer.

…

Another week goes by, and on Saturday, the doctor clears Burt. Finn goes camping with some of the boys from Glee, and Kurt goes to Rachel's house.

When Carole's curled underneath his arms, she kisses his chest open-mouthed and says, "Missed this, so much."

The only thing that stops him from blurting out _Marry me_ is the memory of the first time he told her he loved her. It was during the afterglow, and she hadn't given much a reaction. He'd been heartbroken until he realised she wasn't sure if he meant it or if it was just something that slipped out. He's convinced her, but the fact she had doubts still hurts.

Burt never thought he could fall in love again. When he first met Carole and was pushed into going on a date with her by Kurt, he'd expected them to have an awkward dinner, him to apologise for his kid's crazy pushiness, and for them to both hope that they never ran into each other at another conference or anywhere else. They'd gotten into an argument about Swift vs. Everest, though, and before he knew it, they were making plans to continue the argument at another time. Then, almost before he could catch his breath, they had fallen into bed, and she'd understood without judgement his lack of finesse.

Things had continued, and soon, he found himself wondering where she'd been all those lonely years. An awkward date with someone he'd just met had turned into the best friend he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you," Burt says, kissing her.

The next day, he found out the teacher of the room Kurt had introduced them and contacted him.

…

"Are you sure he didn't say why he needed to speak to me? At this time of the day?"

Burt curses himself for not thinking up a better lie. Maybe he should have confided to Kurt. His kid can plan.

Thankfully, they get to the empty classroom before he has to answer. He pulls her inside, closing the door. "Carole," he says, sitting on one of the desks. "I- The teacher didn't call about Finn."

"Kurt? Is he-" She pauses. "Oh," she says, eyes widening. "There was no phone call."

"Look, Carole," he says, "I'm not good with words. I probably should have gotten Kurt's help. But I've been thinking."

Rolling the teacher's chair over to the desk he's sitting on, she prompts, "Oh?"

"I love you," he says. "I thought it was just going to be me and Kurt for the rest of my life. When we first went out, I just hoped that it would end on a civil note."

"But we found each other, and I know it hasn't been easy. I love you and Finn, and I want to marry you. I don't want to wait six months or more. I want to marry you right now. I want you and Finn to be a family with me and Kurt. I've had a ring for about two weeks, now."

He gets off to the desk, withdraws the box, and sinks down to a knee, opening it. "Carole Hudson, I'm in love with you. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

She looks down at him for a long moment, and then, taking a deep breath, she leans down, kissing him. "Help me put it on," she whispers.

"That's a yes," Burt asks, only partly joking, as he slides the ring on her finger. It's better than he had imagined.

"What else could it be," she asks, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm in love with you, Burt Hummel. And I love Kurt. I want you to be my husband, for me and Finn to be a family with you and Kurt. Yes, I'll marry you."

He feels tears in his eyes, too, and he reaches up, kissing her.

…

They find Kurt, and Carole latches onto his arm. "We need to find your brother, honey."

"Brother," Kurt repeats in confusion as Burt takes his son's other arm.

"We have an announcement for you and Finn," he says, gently squeezing the arm. "Lead us to him, kiddo."

"Okay," Kurt agrees, giving them a confused, tentative smile.


End file.
